


Love Blooms Anywhere, Can It?

by AbsolutelyNoChill



Category: Advanced Warfare - Fandom, CODAW - Fandom, Call of Duty
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Accidental Pranks, Advanced Technology, Archery, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Joker, Awkward Mitchell, Awkward Romance, Awkwardness, CODAW: Freeform, Can They Have Wings?, Canon Typical Violence Maybe, Clumsiness, Cussing, Depression, Drama & Romance, Drunk Texting, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Needs A Break!, Everyone Needs A Hug, Everyone's Drunk At Some Point, Exo-Suits, F/M, Falling In Love, Flip Offs, Flip Outs, Fluff and Humor, Food, Forehead Kisses, GidChell, Gidchell Is The Real Story Of CODAW, Gideon Is Fidgety At Feelings, Gideon Is So Done, Gun Violence, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Hair, Hallucinations, Hats, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Destoyed It All Didn't I?, I Destroyed CODAW, I Don't Even Know, I Ship It Though, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Incredibly Inspired, I'm Sorry, Ilona Is Erratic At Feelings, Ilona needs more love, Inappropriate Pranks Maybe, JOKER IS A JOKESTER, Joker Is Actually Good At Something, Joker Isn't Good At Feelings, Joker being Joker, Joker's An Amazing Archer, Joker's Explosive Hair, Last Kiss, Laziness, Lazy Mornings, Love, Love Confessions, Love at first sight?, M/M, Maybe A Couch..., Memories, Military Training, Mitchell Being Quiet (sometimes), Mitchell's Dad Might Be In This?, Oh God Yes, Over-Tagging, Partying, Past, Past Lives, Past Relationship(s), Pillow Fights, Post-Atlas, Post-Game, Prosthetic Arm, Refrences Here & There?, Romance, Rude Gideon, Sadness, Sarcasm, Sarcastic Joker & Gideon, Secret Kisses, Sentinel Must Be Huge?, Sharing a Bed, Shooting Guns, Sleepiness, Sneaky Ilona, So Does Joker, Some Humor, Spiders, Stupidity, Stupidity Here & There, TOMATO MITCHELL, They Have Wings..., They've Been Killed Last Life, This Is Over-Tagging, Tickle Fights, True Love, Weird, Weirdness, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, Wings, Yes They Can, You Can Even Tell This Is My First Work, You Have Been Warned, advanced warfare, and chocolate, depressed, don't hurt me, fluff maybe, he's weird, sentinel, stupid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:45:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5843869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsolutelyNoChill/pseuds/AbsolutelyNoChill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love - An intense feeling of deep affection.</p><p>"The best thing to hold onto life is each other."                     ― Audrey Hepburn</p><p>"You can't blame gravity for falling in love."                           ― Albert Einstein</p><p>"This world is brimming with different kinds of love..."                       ????</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Conversations...

Mitchell sat alone at a table, in the lunchroom. He was lazily sipping on some tea, because apparently, he isn't very fond of coffee. It was too sour. There were many soldiers either gobbling up their breakfast because they're being deployed somewhere, or others are just lounging around with their friends. It was neither of those for Mitchell, except the lounging around. But it didn't matter to Mitchell, he just wanted some alone time.

He still couldn't believe it, Irons was dead, but the battle with Atlas still thrives. But Mitchell and the rest are taking a break for several days, because they "deserved" it. Mitchell was thinking about many things, in fact he was drifting off into infinity until a loud bang startled him. Mitchell glared up at the insolent who distracted him, and he only found...

Joker.

Joker had his typical and cocky grin, and he looked down at his friend.

"You look like shit." He commented. Mitchell kept staring at the man.

"Yeah... Killing Irons comes with a price, you know." Replied Mitchell, sipping more of his cinnamon tea. Joker smirked and sat in front of Mitchell.

"Yup, turns out life hates me too. I've been assigned to analyze through heaps of Intel..." Grumbled Joker. Now it was Mitchell's turn to smirk.

"Heh." He chuckled.

"Shut the fuck up," Retorted Joker, lightly banging his balled fists on the table,

"Anyway, what are _you_ doing?" Added Joker, pointing his finger at Mitchell. But Mitchell didn't respond, he stared at the table blankly. He was once again drifting off into space, his eyes were slowly closing. Joker extended his arm across the table and waved his hand around his face. Mitchell blinked a few times and looked up at Joker.

"Mitchell, you okay?" He asked, now tapping Mitchell's forehead annoyingly. Mitchell groaned, giving the signal for Joker to stop. Joker sighed and said,

"Did you get any sleep last night?"

Mitchell shrugged and drank the last of his tea.

"Was it a bad one again?" Said Joker quietly. Mitchell took a minute and nodded slightly. Joker looked apologetically at his friend and gave him a light pat.

"Well, come on. Drinking tea won't help ya'. Let's go fire some rounds so it can wake you up." He suggested while getting up from the table they were sitting in. Mitchell also stood up and followed his friend out of the lunchroom.

 

――

 

"Joker, what's up? I've never seen you so inaccurate before." Commented Mitchell, reloading his handgun. Joker glared at him with slight annoyance while Mitchell walked up to a little training simulator.

"Well, I bet your mom―" Joker was about to throw one of his insults at Mitchell, but he was interrupted by the private shooting his first round. The bullet landed only centimeters away from the bulls eye. Joker's was inches away from the middle. He stared at Mitchell's target and sighed.

"I gotta say Mitchell, you've gotten pretty damn good." Admitted his slightly jealous friend, suddenly crossing his arms. Mitchell smiled softly at Joker. He chuckled and rolled his eyes,

"Practice more, Mitchell, use that brain of yours." Said Joker, imitating Gideon's British accent. He laughed, but Mitchell looked at him, frowned slightly and turned a radiant pink. Joker noticed and stopped laughing, trying to calm himself. At often times, Joker wondered what was going on in the private's head. So he smiled awkwardly and said,

"Hey, Mitchell?"

He looked over at Joker and prayed that his  _blush_ wasn't visible, he paid attention. It seemed that he was smiling weirdly... That always meant that he wanted to ask something, or ask _for_ something.

 "You've been acting strange lately..."

Mitchell looked at him weirdly.

"Yeah... Like whenever somebody even _mentions_ Gideon, you get all erratic and shit. You even tend to... I don't know... Blush whenever you see him."

Speak of the devil, he noticed.

"Um..." Mumbled Mitchell, looking down and messing with the handgun that was ready to shoot some more. The whole thing was so awkward, that it was cringe worthy. Joker just looked that leaderboards that was somewhere to his right. Of course, Ilona was on top with an unreal score. Joker stared at her name, it was always taunting him to do his very best. He pouted and quickly looked away. There was no possible way that he had a _small_ crush with the most experienced, intimidating, second most stoic woman In Sentinel Base. Ilona's face Is so expressionless that Joker couldn't even tell whether he made her pissed or not. That scared him sometimes.

"Uh... so yeah..." Muttered Joker. It was weird until Mitchell said,

"You always look strange whenever your near Ilona. Whenever we're in battle, seems like your accuracy improves."

Joker balled his hands into fists and shook them at the private. Mitchell laughed, walked up to him and nudged his friend. Joker sighed and laughed nervously,

"I have a feeling..." Said Mitchell. Joker glanced over at him, paying attention.

"That something weird is going to happen..."


	2. Weirdness...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WE'RE ONLY GETTING STARTED.  
> XD

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuck..." Groaned Gideon while his eyes cracked open. Slowly, he sat up on his bed and lolled his head back, looking up at the pitiful white ceiling. He lazily looked around his room, everything was neat and orderly, except his bed and a stray shirt on a chair. Gideon looked down at his bed. He must've been really tired yesterday because he wasn't sure whether he or a wild animal has been sleeping in his bed. He ignored it. Gideon slackly stood up from the mess that was his bed and changed to his shirt. Really, he didn't care about what he was wearing, he just snatched any old shirt that was in his closet. After the battle that was called "waking the hell up," he gazed over to his digital clock.

7:16 in the morning...

Gideon sighed and exited his room, closing the door behind him. He just wanted to eat breakfast, so he headed for the lunchroom, until he heard a strange sound... someone playing a guitar. Gideon looked over to his right, and to his surprise, he was face to face with a nameplate. The name "Jack Mitchell" emblazoned on the metal slate. Was the private seriously playing the guitar? Gideon thought about what he was going to do for the next few seconds. Too late. His curiosity got the best of him. Gideon extended his arm over to the doorknob and then cracked it open by millimeters. There he found Mitchell, already dressed, just sitting in his bed... with a guitar. Since there was nothing else interesting to look at, he looked at the private. Mitchell had astonishing electric blue eyes, that sometimes when Gideon and Mitchell were on a mission together, by coincidence, they gazed over at each other. But the thing is, is that whenever Gideon (accidentally or purposefully) looked into the private's stunning eyes, it always seemed like his eyes were always... glowing or something. And his body... _fuck's sake, his body..._ the way Mitchell's shirt was slightly tightened around him, was _wonderful_ , and―

 _'Think straight, dammit!'_ Gideon told himself. Mitchell was playing a beautiful tune on his instrument, it was wonderful, that is until he messed up a note... from the look of the private's face, it seemed like he messed up more than one time. Like he was practicing for hours. He replayed the melody, and it was better. Until he messed up again... "FUCK!" Yelled out Mitchell, his hands now balled into fists. He looked pissed. Mitchell's outburst really surprised the Captain. It was enough to make even him flinch the tiniest bit. Really, Mitchell was known for being incredibly quiet, and, of course, killing Jonathan Irons. He was quiet when people that are unknown to him were around him, but when he's with his friends or squad, he was really nice and could even crack some jokes here and there. But what worried Gideon was that Mitchell was too quiet. Whenever they were on missions, Gideon couldn't even tell if Mitchell was still alive. That's how quiet he was. Trying to be calm, the private leaned his instrument against the wall and sighed. But then, Mitchell froze and weirdly looked over at his door. He must've noticed that the door was creaked open...

Slowly, Gideon back away from the door and awkwardly walked down the hall, praying that the private did not see him...

"Gideon?" Said a voice. Gideon looked behind him to see who it was.

Mitchell...

"What?" Said Gideon, pretending that he totally wasn't watching him play the guitar. Mitchell looked at his Captain weirdly, then he gazed over to his room, to where his guitar is.

"What?" Repeated the Brit, starting to get impatient. Mitchell looked back at Gideon and said,

"Um―I found your hat..."

Gideon turned around completely to face Mitchell. The private nodded awkwardly and walked back into his room. Gideon was confused. When was the last time he had his hat? It was so long, that he couldn't remember... but how could he forget his favorite black beanie?

After contemplating about his hat, Mitchell finally stepped out of his room and walked up to Gideon, his hat in his hands.

"Er-Here.. I held on to it for awhile, I think you forgot about it even before we... you know... killed Irons..." Muttered the younger man while handing him his hat. Mitchell looked down, hoping that it was enough to hide his nervousness. Gideon grabbed the hat from the private's hands. They stayed like that, with the silence lingering over them.

"You hungry mate?" Asked the British man. Mitchell looked up at his Captain for a few seconds, those hypnotizing pools of steely blue gorging right at him, but after thinking for a few seconds, he then nodded with _that_ smile. The smile that always told Gideon that he was relieved. Gideon looked down at his hat, then abruptly turned around and shoved the hat onto his head. He must've shoved the hat onto his head so hard because the hat was so lopsided that it covered his left eye completely. Mitchell tittered at his Captain, who was walking down the hallway to the lunchroom. Gideon turned around again to look at the private and said with an annoyed tone,

"Oi, you coming or not?"

Mitchell walked down the hall, with Gideon, another silence hung over the two men. That is until Mitchell broke the silence.

"Hey, Gid..." He said, walking right by his Captain. Gideon hummed in reply.

"Just a random question, but, how tall are you?"

Gideon glared at Mitchell, giving him a look of utter annoyance. The private resisted to keep his mouth from twitching into a full-blown smile, due to the fact that Gideon's hat was still fucked up.

"Look, mate, don't even fucking try to call me 'Gid...'" He said, pausing for a brief moment, but then saying,

"And, I'm 5"10. Why?"

"Heh..." Chortled Mitchell,

"I'm 6'3..."

Gideon growled a little and said,

"Mitchell, you're a smartarse sometimes, but you're just being a bloody arse right now..."

Mitchell laughed and said in a whiny-like voice,

"What? I think it's... adorable."

Gideon speed walked, successfully preventing the private from finding out that he, Gideon Emery, was actually smiling.

A little, at least.

 

― After Breakfast

 

 Ilona's the most skilled solider Sentinel has ever seen, well, besides Gideon. She was also the most stoic woman ever. While in the battlefield, she showed no emotions, but she rarely did when things got hectic. But even the most skilled person has to be bad at _something_ , and that something for Ilona was archery. She didn't like how you just had to aim and without anything in the middle to help target the god damn enemy... she just couldn't even get a bulls eye...

So Ilona has made it her goal to improve on the damned thing. She made her way to the range, where all the bows, arrows, and among other things are. Ilona woke up early, no big deal for her. She doubted anyone was even in the archery ranges at this time. Ilona went through the door, and looked over to her left. _There resided those cursed bows..._

With a sour look, Ilona hastily snatched a bow from the racks, and grabbed only one bow. She turned around and was about to pull back on the bowstring, until there was someone in front of her, looking straight at her.

Joker...

Why was Ilona surprised? Fuck knows, but never in her life has she expected Joker to actually train by himself without anyone (Gideon to be exact) telling him. Ilona raised a single eyebrow at her friend. Joker smiled awkwardly (although it was quite cheeky the way he smiled) at her. Ilona looked down at his hands. A bow.

"What are you doing here?" Questioned Ilona, now squinting at Joker.

Joker tittered weirdly and replied,

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

Ilona rolled her eyes and walked past Joker, now setting the arrow in between her fingers, pulling the bowstring and aiming at a target. Concentrated, she took her time and then let go.

_Thmp!_

The two both looked at the target to see how Ilona did. It landed a few inches away from the bulls eye.

"Hey! That's pretty good, have you been practicing?" Complemented Joker to Ilona. He looked over to Ilona, because normally, she would've said something snappy to him, but this time, she groaned in frustration. Since, Joker was only feet behind Ilona, he walked up to her. But before he could even say anything, Ilona quickly turned around, startling poor Joker, and exploded.

"Of course I've been practicing! I've been trying to improve in fucking archery for the past few days!" Yelled Ilona. Recovering from being startled slightly, Joker nodded understandingly.

"Yeah, ok... Want me to show you?" Asked Joker, walking back to where the arrows were. Ilona looked at him strangely.

'Help me? I don't need any help from _anyone..._ ' She thought bitterly. Why would Sentinel's most skilled soldier need any help? Especially from _Joker!_ But Ilona wanted to see how badly Joker will fail...

"I'm assuming you already know the basics?" Asked Joker, walking up to Ilona. She nodded. Joker smiled softly at her and looked over at the target. He set the sharp arrow in between his fingers and pulled the bowstring. Letting out a small puff of breath, he concentrated, and aimed at a target.

He let go.

Thmp!

The arrow swiftly sliced through the bulls eye. It was a flawless bulls eye to be exact. Ilona stared at the arrow that landed on the bulls eye with her mouth slightly open. How could Sentinel's most wildest soldier score a flawless bulls eye? Then again, sometimes Ilona wondered what even caused Joker to join Atlas... or Sentinel... at times, she even got lost in her thoughts about what was Joker's past like... But God only knows how long Joker has practiced to have a bulls eye like that... 

"H-How―"

"It's a gift, I guess." Replied Joker, smiling that weird smile. Ilona glared at him, confused.

"How is it a gift?" Inquired Ilona, clearly very curious. Joker smirked and shrugged and looked at the Russian beauty _._ Ilona crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at him again, completely oblivious to the fact that Joker was getting jittery.

"Hey, don't frown. Ya' never know who could be falling in love with your smile." He said, but then he _winked_. _The fucking bastard winked at her._ Ilona felt herself going pink. But before Joker could even realize that Ilona was turning pink, he got impossibly nervous and walked out of the archery shooting range, leaving Ilona confused, but still kinda pink... Ilona sighed and leaned against the archery simulator stand. By each second that pesses by, Ilona was starting to hate herself little by little, because she was already falling for a fellow squad member...

Of all people, it was fucking Joker...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to keep them in character...! ;_;  
> Sorry if they seem a bit OOC... Hopefully you all liked it, I'll be updating soon! ~


	3. The Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our favorite soldiers are off to a mission after a while of break, now let see how the 4 handle it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! :D

As Joker stormed out of the archery shooting ranges, he was hyperventilating at some point. Who knew that the military also came with a decent amount of drama... A few days ago, they've finally killed off freaking Irons, and now, all of this mess has decided to slap Joker across the face. For years, Joker has been questioning many things, but not aloud though. Questions like, why was it now that he has developed feelings for _ILONA, the most fearful female soldier ever!_

Joker hoped he looked calm on the outside... probably not. Why in the world was he getting all nervous and letting loose all of a sudden? He's a soldier, for fuck's sake! But now that he thought about this whole situation, he felt like a high school girl pursuing for one's feelings... The same question arose every single time, of all women in Sentinel, why the fuck did it have to be Ilona? But Joker didn't want to accept it, a 20% told him "yes you do, now go get her," while the other good 80% told him "no, Joker, shut the fuck up. She doesn't even smile."

While he was calming himself, and just walking down the hallway slower with each step he took, he resisted bringing his hands to his face and groaning. He regretted how uncomfortable the whole exchange was... Even though he was awake for a few some hours, he already felt flustered and among other unexplainable emotions. Joker already wanted to laze around in his dorm, just doing nothing and sleeping forever... and forever... and forever...

So he went to his room.

 

― 10 HOURS LATER - 17:30 HRS - Saturday - February 13th, 2016 ―

 "Mitchell, guess what?" Said a familiar Russian accent. Mitchell rolled over on his bed, facing up at the ceiling.

'Who knew that sleeping is so hard...' Thought the blue-eyed American who was rethinking his life. Mitchell was taking a luxurious nap like no other, and was falling deeper and deeper into the abyss of sleep. That is until Ilona came pounding on his door.

"What do you want?" Said Mitchell, a little too loudly.

"At least open the door." Said Ilona, her voice muffled because she was on the other side of Mitchell's door. There was a hint of irritation in her voice, so Mitchell decided not to piss her off for now.

"Just say it." Said the private.

"Check your tablet. I'll be ready by the time you get to where the Exo-suits are."

Mitchell was confused. He slowly sat up and reached his arm over to his little nightstand, where his tablet usually was. Mitchell rubbed his eyes to at least wake himself up a little, then turned on the device and logged into the system. Once he logged in, a message automatically popped up before he could even tap on anything.

 

_You and your squad are to be deployed very near an Atlas Headquarters. The objective is to apprehend the enemies, they are said to be heading over to Sentinel HQ and plan an attack._

_― Sentinel Intel Center  {17:34:52}_

 

Mitchell blinked a few times, a confused face plastered on him.

'Cryptic much?' He thought. But now that Mitchell thought about this more as each second passed by, he found out that his body and hands were aching. They were aching to get back on the battlefield. To the private, the military was all he had. During all those days he had off after Irons, he felt pretty damn useless. But he was just starting to get used to it...

 It didn't matter, now he actually has something to do. Since he was in his clothes all day long, he got up from his bed (which thankfully, it wasn't as messy) and made his way out the door. As he was strolling his way through the halls to his destination, he thought about what could be oh so important that it should interrupt his nap. Again, at least he's going to be doing something useful with his life, instead of doing absolutely nothing. Maybe he was overreacting. He walked and walked for what seemed forever, only a few things up on the walls catching Mitchell's eye.

_Shooting Ranges..._

_Grenade Practice..._

_Drone Practice..._

_Archery Ranges..._

_Sniper Ranges..._

_Stealth Simulations..._

_Combat Practice..._

The halls seemed to be endless. The private just happened to turn his head over to the left, and then―

_Exo Suits/Training._

Finally. Mitchell walked in to find the infamous female soldier, Ilona. Of course, she was prepared. Her Exo Suit was already on her, adjusted perfectly. Gideon was there, of course, nearly finished adjusting his Exo. Joker wasn't there yet, hopefully. Mitchell kept his cool, and headed over to where the suits resided.

"Jesus, Mitchell. Slept like log, huh?" Said Gideon, bending down to retie his shoe or something. Mitchell couldn't see whether the man was amused or bothered, but at this point, he only wanted some sleep. But at the same time, he did care. He looked down at the Captain and scowled playfully.

"So? After sometime in the military, is it illegal to catch up on _some_ sleep at some point?" Responded Mitchell, strapping up his Exo.

"Good point. Done that myself." Gideon replied. He finished tying up his shoe, and then adjusted his trademark black beanie. Maybe Gideon had a thing for beanies? It's been a while since the Captain has taken off his hat, last time was a while back, after they switched over to Sentinel.

It was silent again. Until the three heard heavy footsteps. Familiar footsteps. Mitchell heard Gideon sigh in annoyance.

"Fuck... I cannot beli―" Joker looked up mid-sentence and found everyone almost ready. He groaned and looked at all of them with a sour look.

Mitchell chuckled at Joker as he dragged himself to where the Exo-Suits were. Apparently, Joker noticed that Mitchell was laughing at him, and he gave him a hateful glare. But then Ilona ― who was ready for a billion years ―gazed over at him for no reason. Joker noticed and quit making rude faces at his colleague quickly, and Mitchell shook his head while smirking.

"For fuck's sake, Joker, are you finished yet?" Snarled the Captain. Like a miracle, Joker quickly strapped up his Exo and extended his arm to make sure that the suit functioned properly, and replied,

"Yeah, I'm ready, let's just get this over with."

Ilona rolled her eyes and said sassily,

"You three took centuries. I'm going to the helo..."

Gideon growled after her and Mitchell sighed. Joker rolled his eyes too.

"We were already finished preparing..." Said Joker.

"That woman..." Sneered the older man. He was going to say something else, but he decided to drop it for now. Gideon looked around at his friends (Ilona was probably already at the helo), and was relieved to find them finally ready to go.

"Ready?" Said Gideon. Mitchell looked over at him and nodded, and Joker also nodded. The 3 soldiers walked over to the helo landing point. Halfway there, it was silent, as usual. Mitchell picked on his prosthetic arm, having nothing to do, he picked on the nails and ridges. Joker distracted himself with anything, _anything_ , on the walls.

'Things have changed.' Thought Mitchell, still messing with his arm. He thought about the time he was still in the Marines, the time when he met  _him_. When he met _Gideon_. The same black beanie on his head. And then the incident happened... and Mitchell felt he was responsible for Will's death. He lost his arm, nothing was the same again. When he went to his friend's funeral, Mitchell felt like there was nothing more to life. Until Atlas. There he met the Captain once again. Mitchell also met a wild guy, that liked to be called "Joker." And a frightful, highly skilled, yet stunningly beautiful soldier, Ilona. After a few days of bonding, talking to each other, and several stupid mishaps, they became inseparable. Yes, Ilona got real mad at them for raiding her room and "accidentally" finding her pads (they had hell that day), and Joker kept stealing Gideon's food, which he had to do the simulator for 20 hours straight, and Mitchell always got too much food (and oversleeping), and Gideon kept falling over chairs and debris while in missions (especially that time in Detroit when Mitchell fell down a pit and were separated. The real story was that Gideon almost pissed himself while running into a mannequin, and he stumbled and fell over rocks and debris), but in the end, they still stuck together. They always had each other's back.

Everything's going to go smoothly.

"Mitchell, want to get left behind? Get on the helo already!" Yelled a lighthearted yet cocky voice. Mitchell blinked a few times and returned back to Earth. He looked up.

Wait.. how did he arrive to the LZ so quickly, did he time warp? And how did his friends get on the helo so quickly? He looked around, but not a lot so they won't think he's lost his mind. Several operatives just walking around, doing their duties...  nothing much really.

"Mitchel!" Yelled Ilona, Mitchell darting his eyes over to her. Gideon walked over to the edge of the helo's door and extended his arm towards the private.

"Come on, mate." Said Gideon, looking dead-straight at him. Mitchell felt shivers go up his spine, and he took the Captain's hand. Gideon tightened his grip on the younger man's arm, but not so tight. Like a movie, Gideon pulled him in the helo quickly, and the private stumbled forward towards the Captain. Luckily, the Brit caught him. Now they were so close that it could've been mistaken as a hug. Mitchell's face was right beside Gideon's, undeniably close to one another's. Gideon smelled like a weird, yet satisfyingly good musty smell... Mitchell felt like he was on hardcore LSD... He never felt like that before.

While on the other hand, Gideon could not believe he just did that. But he secretly enjoyed every single second and millisecond. Although Gideon couldn't imagine it in a billion years, the private smelled like... soap? Since when was Mitchell _that_ clean? It didn't matter though, he smelled like heaven. Gideon knew they couldn't stay like that forever.

"Pick up the pace, Mitchell." Said Gideon, his British accent just seeping through. And Gideon said those 5 words straight into his ears, his voice was so deep and rough. Mitchell resisted turning pink, or even beet red.

Because Ilona was messing with a handgun, and Joker was drumming his fingers against the seat he sat on, they slowly glanced over at the two males. Quickly, they let go of each other.

"You four ready?" Said the pilot over the speakers.

"Yeah." Said Gideon, in his soldier voice.

They both found seats, and sat down. Mitchell didn't care which seat he sat on, as long as the weird atmosphere went away. But in his mind, that was only one of the things racing in his mind.

'What was that?!' Thought the private while he panicked. In the inside, he was losing it, but in the outside, he seemed completely fine. Although he did fidget here and there. Even though that weird little exchange might've meant nothing or some shit, Mitchell felt like it was something more. Mitchell knew he shouldn't get his hopes up, but he just couldn't help it. But at the same time while feeling like freaking out of happiness, he had his doubts. Mitchell was a man, and so was Gideon. There was _no_ possible way in _hell_ that he was a... _Bisexual*_...

Just by thinking about it, Mitchell wanted to submerge his hands into his face. Just the word itself made him feel so weird! But the private kept his cool on the outside. He repeatedly drummed his fingers on his leg. Mitchell couldn't feel anything through the thick uniform, but it kept him busy. What Mitchell didn't notice was that...

  1. Capt. Gideon was right besides him, on Mitchell's right (which is your left)
  2. Ilona and Joker were both secretly watching them
  3. And that Mitchell didn't even notice that the helicopter was already in the air



Gideon, though, was slightly insecure. He contemplated whether it was the right or wrong things to do. What if Mitchell thought that there was something wrong with him? What if it didn't mean anything to the private? Judging by the look on Mitchell's face, there was a good chance that Mitchell might've already forgotten what the hell just happened a few seconds ago. At times, Mitchell was so expressionless that people couldn't tell if he was pissed off or he just didn't care. When the man was in the middle of warfare, he didn't talk, he didn't even make a single sound whenever he's wounded. He was just _silent_. It frightened the Captain sometimes, Gideon couldn't tell if Mitchell was dead or alive. It's nerve wracking enough that he didn't show emotions whatsoever, Gideon didn't need Mitchell to become dead-silent. But was it okay for someone like him to fall in love with someone? Especially with a _guy?_ No way. No way in fuck did he have a _crush_ on _Jack Mitchell_ , a private in his division. Gideon had his fair share of girlfriends, but never has he though of ever crushing on a _guy_. But how could he explain all _this?_

But he had other things to worry about now. They were dealing with remaining Atlas forces, they could be well armed or something. One thing for sure was that this might take a day or two. Gideon was pretty sure tha―

"Oh shit. We're going inside some pretty thick woods... Gid, Mitchell, Ilona, take a look at this...!" Exclaimed Joker, looking out the helicopter's door along with Ilona, who glanced out onto the leafy open. Gideon looked up, and gazed out the door. 

Jesus...

Joker was right, those were some pretty thick woods...

Mitchell also looked up and he finally showed some expression. A small grin spread across his face as he took in the view. Since a while, Mitchell actually smiled. And that relieved Gideon.

Only a little bit...

As the helicopter they were in was flying over the thick woods, the 4 were admiring and taking in the view. Miles and miles of beautiful green pine trees, and they get to have the full experience.

"It's beautiful." Said Ilona, admiring the trees. Joker, who was on the other side of where she was sitting, nodded.

"Just like someone I know!" He said, smiling a small but his usual cheeky smile. Joker kept on looking out the door, letting the wind whip through his wonderfully explosive brown hair. Ilona sneaked a look at Joker, and looked out at the door. Her heart raced. What did he mean? Ilona will probably never know, nor did she give a damn, but at the same time, she did in fact, give a damn. Ilona blinked. Why now...? She'll worry about it later.

Everyone seemed so engrossed in the view, they didn't notice that they've arrived to their destination.

"We're at the LZ!" Said the pilot over the speakers. Everyone jumped slightly over the voice, but they didn't want to show that they were startled.

"Well, we're here..." Mumbled Mitchell, jumping out of the helicopter and looking around. Trees surrounded them, nothing but trees, twigs, and leaves laying around.

"Looks like the middle of nowhere..." Said Gideon, also jumping out of the helo. He took out his gun and made sure it had full ammo.

"Am I the only one that'll be carrying around shit?" Commented Joker, also stepping out of the transportation with 2 enormous supply boxes. Although Joker's the most wildest fucking soldier the 3 has ever met, he's actually pretty strong, even without the Exo. And that surprises Ilona sometimes. Ilona, along with the others, jumped out of the helo and said,

"If we can find a decent place to make the camp, then probably."

Joker made the loudest groan ever.

"Was that a whale, Joker?" Said Mitchell sassily. Joker gave him a bittersweet laugh, while Mitchell smirked. Gideon gave a thumbs up at the pilot, telling him that they were okay.

"Come on, we've no time to waste. Let's track down the wankers and get the fuck out of here." Instructed Gideon. Everyone else followed, Mitchell still looking up at the wonderfully towering trees.

Everything is going to be fine.

Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because Valentine's Day has passed, I will make it up. Maybe next chapter or the one after. I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I've been real busy with other things! Please forgive me if it's terrible, this is my first work.  
> *Thank you, Beawolfs_Pen for correcting that!

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you all have enjoyed it, sorry for making it so short for the first chapter!  
> P.S  
> I can't come up with a better chapter title... ;_;


End file.
